Демогоргон
right|thumb|Демогоргон на обложке «[[Monster Manual 2».]] Демогоргон ( ) — один из самых могущественных князей демонов в системе Dungeons and Dragons. Он известен под титулом «Князь Демонов» ( ), который дал себе сам за силу и влияние, что признаётся как смертными, так и демонами. Демогоргон назван одним из величайших злодеев D&D в последнем бумажном номере журнала «Dragon»Jason Bulmahn; James Jacobs, Mike McArtor, Erik Mona, F. Wesley Schneider, Todd Stewart, Jeremy Walker (September, 2007). «1d20 Villains: D&D’s Most Wanted; Preferably Dead». Dragon (Paizo Publishing) 32(4) (359): 54-69. (номер 16; «рейтинг злодейства» увеличивается с повышением номера). Происхождение имени Имя «Демогоргон» происходит от упоминающегося в ранних христианских источниках прозвища языческого божества или демона, чьё настоящее имя нельзя произносить. Предположительно оно состоит из греческих корней («даймон», что означает «дух», а в христианской раннесредневековой традиции приобрело значение «демон») и («горгон» — «мрачный») или («горгос» — «быстрый»). Сущность, именуемая Демогоргоном, присутствует в « » , « » , « » и « » DeVarque, Aardy. «Literary Sources of D&D». Archived from the original on 2007-07-21. Retrieved 2007-02-23.. История публикаций Впервые Демогоргон появился в первой редакции D&D в книге «Eldritch Wizardry» 1976 года. В следующем году он был включён в «Monster Manual»Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual. TSR, Inc., 1977. для AD&D, а в 1986 году — в «D&D Immortal Rules» (Basic D&D). Во второй редакции AD&D Демогоргон описывается как божество в книге «Monster Mythology» 1992 годаSargent, Carl. Monster Mythology. TSR, 1992.. Демогоргон широко описывается в третьей редакции D&D, снова став из божества князем демонов. Он впервые появился в этой редакции в книге «Book of Vile Darkness» (2002 год)Cook, Monte. Book of Vile Darkness. Wizards of the Coast, 2002., затем в «Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss» (2006 год)Jacobs, James, Erik Mona, Ed Stark. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss. Wizards of the Coast, 2006.. Наиболее подробное описание Демогоргона помещено в колонке «Demonomicon of Iggwilv» журнала «Dragon» в № 357 (2007 год)Jacobs, James. «Demogorgon: Prince of Demons». Dragon #357. Paizo Publishing, July 2007.. Демогоргон также является главным противником приключенцев в кампании «Savage Tide»James Jacobs, Jason Bulmahn, Gary Holian, Eric L. Boyd, Wolfgang Baur и др. Savage Tide Adventure Path. Dungeon, № 139—150. Paizo Publishing, октябрь 2006 — сентябрь 2007.. Демогоргон стал одним из немногих повелителей демонов, упомянутых в «Monster Manual» четвёртой редакции (2008 год). Подробнее он описан в «Monster Manual 2» (2009 год), на обложке которого помещено его изображение«Monster Manual 2». Wizards of the Coast. Retrieved 2009-03-06.. Описание right|thumb|Демогоргон в «[[Book of Vile Darkness».]] Демогоргон выглядит как 18-футовое (5,5 метров) существо с чертами рептилии. У него две обезьяньи головы на змееподобных шеях, а руки заканчиваются длинными щупальцами. Его кожа имеет синевато-зелёный цвет и покрыта чешуёй, тело и ноги напоминают гигантскую ящерицу. Его внешность соответствует способности Демогоргона повелевать хладнокровными существами — змеями, рептилиями, осьминогами. Две головы Демогоргона имеют индивидуальные личности, именуемые Аамеул ( ) (левая) и Хетрадия ( ) (правая). Глубочайшим секретом Демогоргона, скрываемым даже от его культистов и слуг, является конфликт между двумя головами, в ходе которого они пытаются подчинить или даже убить одна другую. Согласно легендам копру, у Демогоргона было две матери, из-за чего он обладает двумя личностями. В книге «Book of Vile Darkness» головы Демогоргона описываются как головы гиены, а не обезьяныCook, Monte (2002-10-14). «Re: What’s so sacred about baboon heads?». Okay… Your Turn.. Retrieved 2007-08-15.. Взгляд Демогоргона может подчинять его воле или вводить в безумие, в зависимости от того, какая голова смотрит; взгляд обеих голов одновременно гипнотизирует объект. Хлыстоподобный хвост Демогоргона обладает способностью вытягивать жизненные силы; щупальца вызывают у поражённых существ гниль, похожую на быстро протекающую проказу. Отношения с другими владыками демонов Самопровозглашённый титул Демогоргона оспаривается, но никто из владык демонов не способен в открытую противостоять Демогоргону. Его наиболее значительным врагом является Оркус; с Демогоргоном также враждуют Граз’зт и Фраз-Урб’луу. Супругой Демогоргона является Малкантет, Королева суккубов; до неё это место занимала Шами-Амураэ, ныне заточённая. У Малкантет и Демогоргона имеется потомство, среди которого наиболее известен Арендагрост. Ещё одним потомком Демогоргона — от смертной женщины — является камбион Драморг, упоминаемый в модуле WG 7 Castle Greyhawk. В романах Гэри Гайгэкса из серии «Gord the Rogue» упоминается брат Демогоргона, демон Мандриллагон. Демогоргон имеет подобие альянса с древним обиритом Дагоном, который является для него чем-то вроде наставника в тайных знаниях. Владения frame|Пучина Демогоргон обитает на 88-м слое Бездны, известном как Зияющая пасть ( ) или Пучина ( ). Этот слой состоит из покрытого джунглями континента, окружённого бушующим океаном. Дворец Демогоргона представляет собой две выступающие из воды башни, увенчанные куполами в форме оскаленных черепов и соединённые наверху мостом. В океане у подножия башен обитают аболеты, кракены и икситксачитлы, поклоняющиеся Демогоргону. Подземелья башни уходят так глубоко вниз, что соединяются с Морем теней, 89-м слоем, где обитает Дагон. На континенте находится столица Демогоргона — Лемориакс ( ), в болотах к северу от которого расположена вторая резиденция хозяина слоя, крепость Унгот Реддик ( ). Культ Демогоргона Культ Демогоргона невелик по сравнению с «истинными» божествами, но больше, чем у любого из демонов. Его почитают не только злые люди, но и монстры, среди которых выделяется раса разумных скатов икситксачитл. Культисты Демогоргона, не являющиеся демонами, часто бывают наиболее безумными представителями своих народов. Демогоргон в различных сеттингах Dragonlance В сеттинге Dragonlance Демогоргон был упомянут в № 85 журнала «Dragon», где был помещён короткий рассказ Роджера Мура «A Stone’s Throw Away». В этом рассказе Тассельхофф Непоседа по невнимательности одержал победу над злым волшебником, который сумел на время подчинить себе Демогоргона. Greyhawk В сеттинге Greyhawk Демогоргон иногда фигурирует под древним именем «Амон-Ибор» ( ) или «Свистящий зверь». На него возлагается ответственность за совращение паладина Каргота, который стал первым на Орте рыцарем смерти. Демогоргон в компьютерных играх В компьютерной ролевой игре « » имеется возможность совершить жертвоприношение Демогоргону и призвать несколько демонов. В « » аватар Демогоргона заключён в подземелье. Персонаж игрока получает квест, цель которого — запечатать подземелье, чтобы Демогоргон не смог вырваться. Альтернативно можно убить аватара, отослав его обратно в Бездну. В видеоигре « » Демогоргон является, вероятно, самым сложным противником, обладая комбинацией оглушающих, отравляющих, заражающих и наносящих повреждения атак, которой не владеет ни один другой демон. У него нет постоянного места в игре, и он появляется, только когда его призывают другие демоны. Таким образом, игрок может пройти игру, не встретившись с Демогоргоном. Примечания Категория:Dungeons and Dragons Категория:Владыки демонов